The present invention is directed generally to a process for making hydrogen by steam reforming a lower alkanol, e.g., methanol, and more particularly to a bimodally operable plant wherein in a first mode of operation the plant manufactures hydrogen and methanol by initially steam reforming a hydrocarbon feed, and in a second mode of operation the plant manufactures hydrogen by steam reforming a hydrocarbon or lower alkanol feed.
The manufacture of hydrogen from methanol using a methanol reforming catalyst alone or in conjunction with a hydrogen-generating shift reactor is known in the art. Representative references disclosing this and similar processes include U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,115 to Ball et al (Ball); U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,880 to Jockel et al (Jockel); U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,300 to Yokoyama et al (Yokoyama) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,574 B1 to Juda et al (Juda), each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Ball discloses the production of synthesis gas by contacting methanol in the vapor phase with a catalyst that is a supported Group VIII metal. The metal may be used alone or in combination with one or more other metals from Groups I to VIII, excluding binary combinations of copper and nickel. Anhydrous methanol is preferably used since the presence of water makes the efficient production of a carbon monoxide and hydrogen mixture much more difficult. On the other hand, the methanol may be diluted with carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide or hydrogen. The feed may be diluted with recycle of carbon monoxide and hydrogen.
Jockel discloses a process for producing carbon monoxide and hydrogen by contacting methanol vapor with an indirectly heated zinc containing catalyst. The carbon monoxide is separated from the hydrogen by using adsorbers containing zeolite-type molecular sieves that allow the hydrogen to permeate through and sorbs the carbon monoxide. Water is minimized in the methanol to not in excess of 20 percent by weight to minimize the carbon dioxide content in the effluent.
Yokoyama discloses a process for reforming methanol by cracking 100 moles of methanol in admixture with 1 to 99 moles of water, thereby obtaining a gas containing hydrogen and carbon monoxide. Therefore, less than stoichiometric quantities of water are used. The process is preferably carried out using a catalyst that consists of a carrier comprising copper and chromium oxides with or without magnesium oxide and/or barium oxide and a catalytic component of nickel oxide or a mixture of nickel oxide and a basic oxide.
Juda discloses catalytic steam reforming of methanol and similar fuels to generate hydrogen. The hydrogen is purified by its permeation through a selective membrane. These two processes are linked by bounding a longitudinal tortuous flow path of a methanol reformate by a thin palladium-bearing membrane. The methanol reformate contains hydrogen, oxides of carbon, steam and methanol. The flow path contains a turbulence inducing material, in one case the methanol reforming catalyst crushed to a uniform sieve size.
The manufacture of hydrogen from a hydrocarbon, e.g., natural gas, using a hydrocarbon reforming catalyst is also known in the art. Representative references disclosing this and similar processes include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,653,774 to Bhattacharyya et al (Bhattacharyya); 5,855,815 to Park et al (Park); 6,048,508 to Dummersdorf et al (Dummersdorf);
Bhattacharyya discloses a nickel containing reforming catalyst and a process using same wherein a hydrocarbyl compound, e.g. natural gas, is reformed using an oxygen-containing compound, e.g., molecular oxygen or carbon dioxide. Steam may be added when carbon dioxide is used to reduce coking of the catalyst so that deactivation does not occur. The amount of water as steam is preferably about 10 to 50 percent of the feed gases.
Park discloses a process for producing synthesis gas containing carbon monoxide and hydrogen from the reduction of carbon dioxide with natural gas or a lower hydrocarbon having methane as the main component and oxygen and steam over a catalyst. The catalyst is composed of nickel and, as promoters, alkali metal and alkaline earth metal component supported on silicon-containing support. The support has a high surface area and may be a zeolite, silica, silicate or silica-alumina which are stable under the reaction conditions disclosed therein. The objective of the process is to produce a synthesis gas having a low ratio of hydrogen to carbon monoxide from carbon dioxide and hydrocarbon by using inexpensive Ni catalyst.
Dummersdorf discloses a process for simultaneously obtaining pure carbon monoxide and pure hydrogen in a steam reformer plant for hydrogen or ammonia generation. Natural gas is fed to the steam reformer plant that has a primary reformer, a secondary reformer and down stream thereof, a CO conversion stage. A portion of the syngas stream discharged from the second reformer is treated to remove the carbon monoxide and a major portion of the steam contained therein to produce a pure CO stream. The thus treated syngas stream is combined with the remaining portion of the syngas stream discharged from the second reformer prior to entering the CO conversion stage, which is a hydrogen-generating shift reactor, wherein the carbon monoxide and water are converted into carbon dioxide and hydrogen.
The primary raw materials for methanol manufacture are, of course, carbon monoxide and hydrogen. In the typical methanol plant, natural gas or another hydrocarbon is reformed with steam and/or carbon dioxide to generate a syngas containing carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide and hydrogen. The syngas is supplied to a methanol synthesis unit to convert the carbon dioxide and hydrogen therein into methanol.
Market conditions, from time to time in various localities, can result in relatively low methanol prices (an oversupply) and/or high natural gas prices (a shortage) that can make methanol manufacture unprofitable. Operators of existing methanol manufacturing facilities can be faced with the decision of whether or not to continue the unprofitable manufacture of methanol in the hope that product prices will eventually rebound and/or raw material prices will drop to profitable levels. The present invention addresses a way of modifying an existing unprofitable methanol plant to make it more profitable when methanol prices are low and/or natural gas prices are high. The present invention also addresses a way of building a new plant with two modes of operationxe2x80x94one with a hydrocarbon feed and the other with an imported methanol feed.
As far as applicant is aware, there is no disclosure in the prior art for modifying existing methanol plants, including methanol/ammonia plants, to switch from methanol production in one mode to producing hydrogen in another mode when hydrogen becomes a more valuable product than methanol. Further, as far as applicant is aware, there is no disclosure in the prior art for modifying existing methanol plants, particularly the steam reformers thereof to reform either a hydrocarbon or a lower alkanol, e.g. methanol, using a hydrocarbon reforming catalyst with the optional presence of carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, steam or a combination thereof.
The present invention involves the discovery that the large capital costs associated with hydrogen generation in a new hydrogen plant can be significantly reduced or largely eliminated by converting an existing methanol or methanol/ammonia plant to make hydrogen and/or ammonia. The present invention is equally applicable to a new plant wherein the syngas producing portion of the plant accepts either a hydrocarbon feed, e.g., natural gas, or a lower alkanol feed, preferably a C1-C3 alkanol feed, e.g., a methanol feed. The steam reformer is built or modified to accept either a natural gas feed or an imported methanol feed and to optionally have one or more additional feeds of carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, steam or various combinations thereof. Depending on the mode of operation, the reformation takes place in the presence of a hydrocarbon and/or methanol reformation catalyst. Further, all or part of the syngas can be diverted from the methanol synthesis loop and supplied instead to a separator unit to recover CO2, CO and hydrogen. When the steam reformer is operated with a lower alkanol feed, the methanol synthesis loop is shut down and isolated from the rest of the plant. In this case, all of the synthesis gas will be diverted from the methanol synthesis loop to the separation unit. When methanol and hydrogen are produced, the recovered CO2 can be supplied to the reformer to enhance CO production, or to the methanol synthesis loop to make methanol. When hydrogen and not methanol is produced, the recovered CO can be supplied to the reformer to enhance hydrogen production, or to an optional CO converter that reacts CO and water (steam) to produce CO2 and hydrogen. The recovered hydrogen can be supplied to the methanol synthesis loop (when in use) for methanol production, used for the manufacture of ammonia or other products, burned as a fuel, or exported, since the hydrogen is normally produced in excess of the requirements for methanol synthesis in the present invention.
The carbon dioxide and/or carbon monoxide can be fed into a steam reformer to which (1) natural gas or methanol and (2) optionally steam (water) are fed. Syngas is formed in the reformer wherein both (1) the natural gas or methanol and (2) the carbon dioxide and/or carbon monoxide are reformed to produce syngas. When reforming with carbon dioxide, the syngas has a minor proportion of carbon monoxide relative to reforming without added carbon dioxide. The CO2 can be supplied to the methanol synthesis loop (when in operation), with additional CO from the synthesis gas and/or additional imported CO2, for catalytic reaction with hydrogen to make methanol. When reforming with carbon monoxide, the goal is to reduce carbon monoxide formation and increase hydrogen formation by increasing carbon monoxide concentration using the recycled CO stream to establish reaction conditions unfavorable to additional CO production. Alternatively, when enhanced hydrogen production is desired, a CO converter may be employed. In this situation, the carbon dioxide is recycled to the reformer and the CO in the syngas plus optionally recycled CO are converted by reaction with steam in the CO converter to hydrogen and carbon dioxide using the shift reaction.
In the mode when the methanol synthesis loop is in operation, natural gas is preferably used as the hydrocarbon feed to the steam reformer containing a hydrocarbon steam reforming catalyst. The syngas can be split into a first part and a second part. The first syngas part is converted to methanol in a conventional methanol synthesis loop that is operated at less than design capacity of the original plant since less syngas is supplied to it. The second syngas part can be processed to separate out carbon dioxide and carbon monoxide, and the separated carbon dioxide can be fed back into the feed to the reformer to enhance carbon monoxide formation, and/or fed to the methanol synthesis loop to make methanol. The separated carbon monoxide can then be reacted with the methanol to produce acetic acid or an acetic acid precursor by a conventional process.
In the mode wherein the methanol synthesis loop is shut down and isolated from the rest of the plant, an imported lower alkanol, e.g., methanol, or hydrocarbon is used as a feed to the steam reformer. The steam reformer contains either a hydrocarbon steam reforming catalyst or a methanol steam reforming catalyst. The syngas is processed to separate out carbon dioxide and carbon monoxide, and the separated carbon monoxide may be recycled to the reformer to enhance carbon dioxide formation and/or reduce carbon monoxide formation. Alternatively, at least a portion of the syngas stream is diverted to an optional CO converter (also referred to as a hydrogen-generating shift reactor), wherein the carbon monoxide and water (steam) are reacted to produce hydrogen and carbon dioxide. Alternatively or additionally, the separated carbon monoxide can then be reacted with steam in the same or an additional optional CO converter to produce carbon dioxide and hydrogen. This carbon dioxide may similarly or additionally be recycled to the steam reformer. Alternatively, the carbon monoxide may be used as a feed to an acetic acid plant where the carbon monoxide is reacted with methanol to make acetic acid or an acetic acid precursor by a conventional process.
In the mode wherein natural gas is used as a feed to the steam reformer, one embodiment of the method comprises the steps of: (a) diverting a portion of the syngas stream from at least one steam reformer to a separation unit; (b) operating the methanol synthesis loop with a feed comprising the remaining syngas stream to produce less methanol than the original methanol plant; (c) operating the separation unit to separate the diverted syngas into at least a carbon monoxide-rich stream and a hydrogen-rich stream, preferably wherein the quantity of hydrogen in the hydrogen-rich stream is greater than any net hydrogen production of the original methanol plant; and (d) reacting the hydrogen-rich stream from the separation unit with nitrogen from a nitrogen source to form ammonia, wherein the diversion of the syngas stream is balanced for the approximately stoichiometric production of the methanol in the methanol synthesis loop and ammonia in the ammonia reactor.
In the mode wherein a lower alkanol, preferably methanol, is used as feed to the steam reformer, the method comprises the steps of: (a) feeding the syngas stream from at least one steam reformer to a separation unit; (b) isolating the methanol synthesis loop from the remainder of the plant; (c) operating the separation unit to separate the syngas into at least a carbon monoxide-rich stream and a hydrogen-rich stream; and (d) reacting the hydrogen-rich stream from the separation unit with the nitrogen from a nitrogen source to form ammonia.
Preferably, at least one steam reformer is built or modified to increase carbon monoxide production in the syngas stream in the first mode of operation. The steam reformer contains a hydrocarbon reformation catalyst and is used to reform a hydrocarbon, e.g., natural gas, or a lower alkanol (C1-C3 alcohol), e.g., methanol, to syngas. Alternatively, the steam reformer may utilize a methanol reformation catalyst to generate syngas when the plant is operating in the second mode with a methanol feed. The steam reformer is preferably modified to operate at a higher temperature in the first mode to enhance carbon monoxide production.
The methanol and carbon monoxide can be reacted to form acetic acid in a direct catalytic reaction as in the Mosanto-BP process, for example, or alternatively can comprise the intermediate formation of methyl formate and isomerization of the methyl formate to acetic acid, the intermediate reaction of a mole of CO and two moles of methyl alcohol to form methyl acetate and hydrolysis of the methyl acetate to acetic acid and methanol, or the carbonylation of the methyl acetate to form acetic anhydride.
Separated hydrogen, which is generally produced in excess beyond that required for methanol synthesis in the present process, can also be reacted with nitrogen, in a conventional manner, to produce ammonia. Also, a portion of acetic acid that is produced can be reacted in a conventional manner with oxygen and ethylene to form vinyl acetate monomer. The nitrogen for the ammonia process (especially for any added ammonia capacity in a retrofit of an original methanol plant comprising an ammonia synthesis loop) and the oxygen for the vinyl acetate monomer process, can be obtained from a conventional air separation unit.
Broadly, the present invention provides, in one aspect, a process for making hydrogen, comprising reforming a lower alkanol in the presence of excess steam and a hydrocarbon reforming catalyst at a temperature of at least 600xc2x0 C., optionally with shift conversion, to form a hydrogen-containing gas, and recovering hydrogen therefrom. The process may further comprise recovery of carbon monoxide from the hydrogen-containing gas and recycle thereof upstream from the shift converter (also referred to as a CO converter).
Broadly, the present invention provides, in another aspect, a method converting an original methanol plant to a converted plant having bimodal operation, the method comprising the steps of: (a) providing the original methanol plant; (b) providing for selectively supplying a gaseous feed to the at least one steam reformer, wherein in a first mode the gaseous feed is a hydrocarbon and in a second mode the gaseous feed is a vaporized lower alkanol; (c) installing a vaporizer for vaporizing a lower alkanol from an imported source into the vaporized lower alkanol; (e) loading the at least one steam reformer with a hydrocarbon or methanol reformation catalyst for syngas generation; (f) installing a separation unit for separating a stream containing carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide and hydrogen into respective streams rich in carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide and hydrogen; (g) providing for diverting all or part of the syngas stream originally fed to the methanol synthesis loop to the separation unit; (h) providing for optionally, selectively supplying to the at least one steam reformer in the first mode at least a portion of the carbon dioxide-rich stream and in the second mode at least a portion of the carbon monoxide-rich stream; (i) providing for optionally supplying in the first mode at least another portion of the carbon dioxide-rich stream to the methanol synthesis loop; and (j) installing isolation valves for isolating the methanol synthesis loop from the remainder of the converted plant when operated in the second mode. The original methanol plant comprises (i.e., has at least the following) (1) at least one steam reformer for converting a hydrocarbon to a syngas stream containing hydrogen, carbon monoxide, and carbon dioxide, and (2) a methanol synthesis loop for converting hydrogen and carbon monoxide from the syngas stream to methanol. If the original methanol plant has an ammonia reactor, the method further comprises providing for supplying at least a portion of the hydrogen-rich stream from the separation unit to the ammonia reactor. Otherwise, the method may further comprise installing an ammonia reactor for reacting hydrogen and nitrogen to form ammonia; providing for supplying at least a portion of the hydrogen-rich stream from the separation unit to the ammonia reactor; and providing a source of nitrogen to the ammonia reactor.
The method may further comprise installing a CO converter for reacting carbon monoxide and steam to form a shift gas having at least hydrogen and carbon monoxide; providing for supplying at least a portion of the syngas from the at least one steam reformer to the CO converter, wherein the syngas has carbon monoxide and steam; and installing isolation valves for isolating the CO converter from the remainder of the converted plant when the methanol synthesis loop is in use in the first mode. In one embodiment, this method may further comprise providing for supplying all the syngas to the CO converter; and providing for supplying the shift gas instead of the syngas to the separation unit. The plant may be further modified to optionally supply steam to the CO converter. At least a portion of the carbon monoxide-rich stream may be recycled to the CO converter.
In this method, the separation unit may comprise a solvent absorber and stripper for carbon dioxide recovery and a cryogenic distillation unit for carbon monoxide and hydrogen recovery. Further, the steam reformer may be modified for high temperature use.
The method for operating this converted plant comprises the steps of: (1) selecting between the first mode and the second mode of operation; and (2) operating the converted plant in the selected mode. The first mode of operation has at least the following steps (1) feeding the hydrocarbon to the at least one steam reformer containing the hydrocarbon reforming catalyst, (2) operating the at least one steam reformer to generate syngas, (3) separating at least a portion of the syngas stream in the separation unit into respective streams rich in carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide and hydrogen, and (4) operating the methanol synthesis loop with a feed comprising (i) carbon dioxide and (ii) hydrogen to produce methanol. The second mode of operation has at least the following steps: (1) vaporizing the lower alkanol, (2) feeding the vaporized lower alkanol to the at least one steam reformer, (3) operating the at least one steam reformer to generate syngas, and (4) separating all or part of the syngas stream in the separation unit into respective streams rich in carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide and hydrogen, and (5) isolating the methanol synthesis loop from the remainder of the converted plant.
When the first mode is selected, the feed to the methanol synthesis loop can include imported carbon dioxide and/or a portion of the synthesis gas. Preferably, essentially all of the syngas stream is supplied to the separation step. The hydrogen supplied to the methanol synthesis loop is preferably provided by supplying at least a portion of the hydrogen-rich stream to the methanol synthesis loop. The amount of the hydrogen-rich stream is generally in excess of the stoichiometric hydrogen required by the methanol synthesis loop. Preferably, essentially all of the carbon dioxide-rich stream is supplied to the synthesis loop.
In the first mode, the at least one steam reformer preferably has a second feed comprising a carbon dioxide-rich stream. This may be an imported stream or recycled from the separation unit. The carbon dioxide is converted to carbon monoxide in the reformer. The carbon dioxide-rich stream may be a mixed CO/carbon dioxide stream, for example, in a 1:2 to 2:1 molar ratio.
An imported carbon dioxide-rich stream can be supplied to the methanol synthesis loop (only in the first mode) or to the separation unit, but as noted above is preferably supplied to the reformer for conversion of the carbon dioxide to CO (only in the first mode).
In either mode, steam is preferably fed to the at least one steam reformer to avoid coke formation. The amount of steam added is preferably in excess of stoichiometeric for reforming the hydrocarbon or lower alkanol feed.
In a preferred embodiment wherein the first mode is selected, the method for operating the modified or retrofitted plant comprises (1) supplying a major portion of the syngas stream to the separation unit for separating the syngas stream into respective streams rich in carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide and hydrogen, and (2) operating the methanol synthesis loop with a feed comprising the carbon dioxide-rich stream from the separation unit, a minor portion of the syngas stream, and an additional source of carbon dioxide to produce a methanol stream.
In another preferred embodiment wherein the first mode is selected, the method for operating the converted plant comprises (1) supplying all of the syngas stream to a separation unit for separating the syngas stream into respective streams rich in carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide and hydrogen, and (2) operating the methanol synthesis loop with a feed comprising the carbon-dioxide-rich stream from the separation unit, a portion of the hydrogen-rich stream from the separation unit, a minor portion of the syngas stream, and carbon dioxide from an additional source, to produce a methanol stream.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a process for making hydrogen and optionally methanol. The process comprising the steps of: (1) selecting between a first mode of operation where hydrogen and methanol are produced and a second mode of operation where hydrogen and not methanol is produced; (2) reforming a hydrocarbon in a first mode or a lower alkanol in a second mode with steam using a reformation catalyst to form a syngas containing hydrogen, carbon monoxide, and carbon dioxide, (3) recovering heat from the syngas to form a cooled syngas stream; and (4) compressing the cooled syngas stream to a separation pressure. In the first mode, methanol is produced by operating a methanol synthesis loop to react hydrogen with carbon dioxide. In the second mode, the methanol synthesis loop is isolated from the remainder of the process. In the first mode, the reforming step is conducted to enhance the production of carbon monoxide and hydrogen and the reformation catalyst is a hydrocarbon reformation catalyst. In the second mode, the reforming step is conducted to enhance hydrogen production and the reformation catalyst is selected from the group consisting of hydrocarbon reformation catalyst, methanol reformation catalyst and a combination thereof.
In one embodiment when the first mode is selected, the process further comprises separating at least a portion of the compressed syngas in a separation unit into a carbon dioxide-rich stream, a carbon monoxide-rich and a hydrogen-rich stream. Further, the sources of the hydrogen and carbon dioxide to the methanol synthesis loop are a first portion of the hydrogen from the separation unit and the carbon dioxide from the separation unit. Additional carbon dioxide from another source may also be fed to the methanol synthesis loop.
In another embodiment when the first mode is selected, the reforming step is conducted in the presence of carbon dioxide and the syngas produced by the reforming step has a molar R ratio ((H2xe2x88x92CO2)/(CO+CO2)) from about 2.0 to about 2.9. The carbon dioxide present in the reforming step is preferably obtained by recycling the carbon dioxide-rich stream to the reforming step.
With the process in the first mode, the method may further include the steps of diverting a major portion of the compressed syngas to a separation unit; separating the syngas diverted to the separation unit into a carbon dioxide-rich stream, a carbon monoxide-rich stream and a hydrogen-rich stream; further compressing the remaining minor portion of the syngas to a methanol synthesis pressure higher than the separation pressure; and operating a methanol synthesis loop to convert the hydrogen, carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide in the further compressed syngas into a methanol stream.
The process preferably has a molar ratio of carbon dioxide to hydrocarbon comprising natural gas or methanol in feed to the reforming step from about 0.1 to 0.5. This feed preferably has a ratio of steam to natural gas or methanol from about 2 to 6. The methanol synthesis loop can be operated substantially below a total maximum combined design throughput of all methanol synthesis reactor(s) in the loop.
In the second mode, the reforming step is conducted to enhance the hydrogen content of the syngas. This step is preferably conducted in the presence of steam and optionally carbon monoxide fed thereto. The process may further comprise separating the syngas in the separation unit into a carbon dioxide-rich stream, a carbon monoxide-rich stream and a hydrogen-rich stream. The carbon monoxide used in the reforming step is preferably obtained by recycling the carbon monoxide-rich stream to the reforming step.
In another embodiment, the process further comprises reacting the carbon monoxide in the syngas with steam in a shift reaction to form a shift gas having at least carbon dioxide and hydrogen. All or part of the syngas from the reformer may be supplied to the CO converter prior to entering the separation unit. If not in use, the CO converter may be isolated from the remainder of the converted plant. The shift gas is preferably separated into a carbon dioxide-rich stream and a hydrogen-rich stream. The carbon monoxide-rich stream from the separation unit is preferably recycled at least in part to the steam reformer to reduce carbon monoxide production in the steam reformer.
The process can further comprise the step of reacting the hydrogen in the hydrogen-rich stream with nitrogen in an ammonia synthesis reactor to make ammonia. The process can also comprise the step of separating air into a nitrogen stream and an oxygen stream and supplying the nitrogen stream to the ammonia synthesis reactor.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for converting an original methanol plant into a converted plant for manufacturing hydrogen and optionally methanol. The original methanol plant comprises (1) at least one steam reformer for converting a hydrocarbon to a syngas stream containing hydrogen, carbon monoxide, and carbon dioxide, and (2) a methanol synthesis loop for converting hydrogen and carbon monoxide from the syngas stream to methanol. The method comprises (a) providing the original methanol plant; (2) providing for supplying a gaseous feed to the at least one steam reformer, wherein the gaseous feed is a vaporized lower alkanol; (3) installing a vaporizer for vaporizing a lower alkanol from an imported source into the vaporized lower alkanol; (4) loading the at least one steam reformer with a reformation catalyst for syngas generation selected from hydrocarbon reformation catalyst, methanol reformation catalyst and a combination thereof; (5) installing a separation unit for separating all or part of the syngas stream into respective streams rich in carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide and hydrogen; (6) providing for diverting all of the syngas stream originally fed to the methanol synthesis loop to the separation unit; (7) providing for supplying at least a portion of the carbon monoxide-rich stream to the at least one steam reformer; (8) installing isolation valves for isolating the methanol synthesis loop from the remainder of the converted plant; (9) installing an ammonia reactor for reacting hydrogen and nitrogen to form ammonia; (10) providing for supplying at least a portion of the hydrogen-rich stream from the separation unit to the ammonia reactor; and (11) providing for supplying nitrogen to the ammonia reactor.
Also provided is a method of operating the foregoing converted plant. This method comprises (1) vaporizing the lower alkanol, (2) feeding the vaporized lower alkanol to the at least one steam reformer, (3) operating the at least one steam reformer to generate syngas wherein hydrogen production is enhanced; (4) separating all or part of the syngas stream in the separation unit into respective streams rich in carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide and hydrogen, (5) isolating the methanol synthesis loop from the remainder of the converted plant, (6) providing a source of nitrogen, and (7) reacting at least a portion of the hydrogen-rich stream from the separation unit with nitrogen. The lower alkanol is preferably methanol. The reformation catalyst is preferably a hydrocarbon reformation catalyst.
The modified steam reformer is preferably modified to operate at a higher temperature to enhance the carbon conversion to carbon monoxide. The separation unit can include a solvent absorber and stripper for carbon dioxide recovery, and a cryogenic distillation unit for carbon monoxide and hydrogen recovery.
The compression unit preferably has a three-stage compressor, and the syngas stream diversion preferably occurs between the second and third compression stages. The third compressor stage is preferably modified for operation at a lower throughput than the original methanol plant. Where the methanol synthesis loop of the original methanol plant includes a recycle loop compressor, the recycle loop compressor can also be modified for operation at a lower throughput.
The method can also comprise importing a stream of mixed CO/carbon dioxide, for example in a 1:2 to 2:1 molar ratio. The imported mixed CO/carbon dioxide stream can be supplied to the methanol synthesis loop or to the separation unit, but is preferably supplied to the reformer where the carbon dioxide therein is substantially converted to CO.
The method can further comprise the step of reacting the hydrogen in the hydrogen-rich stream with nitrogen to make ammonia. Where the original methanol plant produces a hydrogen-rich stream comprising a loop purge from the methanol synthesis loop that was reacted with nitrogen to make ammonia, the retrofitted plant can use the hydrogen-rich stream from the separation unit as a primary hydrogen source for the ammonia production. With the additional hydrogen available from the syngas, additional ammonia can be produced in the retrofitted plant relative to the original methanol plant.
The method can further comprise installing a vinyl acetate synthesis reactor for reacting a portion of the acetic acid with ethylene and oxygen to make vinyl acetate monomer. An air separation unit can be installed to make the oxygen for the vinyl acetate monomer unit, and the nitrogen produced from the air separation unit preferably matches the nitrogen required for the additional ammonia production.